1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions and methods for culturing pluripotent stem cells and/or cancer stem cells comprising a defined culture medium containing human serum.
2. Background of the Invention
Embryonic stem (ES) cells are a powerful model system for the investigation of mechanisms underlying pluripotent cell biology and differentiation within the early embryo, as well as providing opportunities for genetic manipulation of mammals and resultant commercial, medical and agricultural applications. Furthermore, appropriate proliferation and differentiation of ES cells can potentially be used to generate an unlimited source of cells suited to transplantation for treatment of diseases that result from cell damage or dysfunction. Other pluripotent cells and cell lines including early primitive ectoderm-like (EPL) cells as described in International Patent Application WO 99/53021, in vivo or in vitro derived ICM/epiblast, in vivo or in vitro derived primitive ectoderm, primordial germ cells (EG cells), teratocarcinoma cells (EC cells), and pluripotent cells derived by dedifferentiation or by nuclear transfer will share some or all of these properties and applications. International Patent Application WO 97/32033 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,357 describe pluripotent cells including cells from species other than rodents. Human ES cells have been described in
International Patent Application WO 00/27995, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,806, and human EG cells have been described in International Patent Application WO 98/43679.
Yet, to date, only several sub-optimal methods for isolating and growing stem cells from primates have been reported. For example, murine embryonic stem cells are maintained in an undifferentiated state using feeder-free cultures supplemented with leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF). On the other hand, human embryonic stem cells differentiate when the cells are cultured without a feeder cell layer or conditioned medium from a suitable feeder cell line, even in the presence of LIF. Systems which employ feeder cells (or conditioned media from feeder cell cultures) typically use cells from a different species than that of the stem cells being cultivated, e.g., mouse embryonic fibroblasts (MEF) form the feeder layer in most reported undifferentiated growth of human embryonic stem cells. Moreover, reports of feeder-free systems typically require the use of conditioned medium from MEF cultures, which does not cure the need for non-xenogeneic products/agents. Even systems that employ human feeder cells have the drawback of exposing the undifferentiated cells to undefined culture conditions, and therefore, many stem cell culture conditions are often not reproducible.
Additionally, for most cell therapies, treatment requires extremely large quantities of pluripotent stem cells. Based on the cell numbers required for islet transplantation using the Edmonton protocol the estimated quantity of differentiated cells required is on the order of 109 to 1010 cells/patient. Further, depending on the hES-derived differentiated target cell, the quantity of undifferentiated hESCs could be orders of magnitude higher.
There is a need, therefore, to identify methods and compositions for the culture, stabilization and large-scale production of a uniform population of primate pluripotent stem cells for therapeutic purposes; and wherein the culture compositions are defined and/or produced to GMP standard.
The present invention described in detail below provides methods and compositions to culture undifferentiated hESCs using agents which have not been exposed or derived from non-humans, thus providing a safer culture media.